1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to machining fixtures. Specifically, the present invention relates to apparatuses for orienting pipe and rod stock with respect to a threading die during threading operations, especially where such is performed in close quarters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Threaded pipe or rod stock is used in a wide range of industrial applications. Although many mechanisms and tools exist for imparting threads to stock, some stock configurations render threading difficult. Manufacturers need to be able to control thread orientation because thread orientation is crucial in precision assemblies. Thread orientation on stock is most easily accomplished by fixtures which orient the stock with respect to title threading die.
Stock guides are mentioned in the literature, but none are as simple or effective as the present invention. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,004,270, issued Oct. 17, 1961, to William E. Cowley describes a die holder in which dies may be secured while permitting the thread cutters to receive stock. On the other hand, Cowley's invention permits stock to be received whether or not aligned with respect to the die.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,168, issued Feb. 6, 1973, to Russell P. Kuhn, describes a die holder detachably mounted to a hexagonal, manual- or power-driven socket. Similar to Cowley's invention, Kuhn's invention permits stock to be received whether or not aligned with respect to the die.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,946, issued Aug. 15, 1989, to Hong K. Park, describes a thread alignment apparatus which has an alignment means including a conically-shaped guide which inserts into a conically-shaped recess disposed within a ratchet that drives a threading die. Parks invention aligns the die relative to the stock. However, the stock must be introduced into a fixture which lust be aligned with respect to the die. Parks invention does not guide or align the stock itself, but rather the tool once the stock has been positioned. Absent this prior alignment of fixture to die, Parks invention has the potential of receiving stock whether or not aligned with respect to the die.
The abstract for Soviet Union Pat. No. 566692, published Aug. 9, 1977, and issued to Tula Machine Consolidated Works (TMCW) describes an apparatus which facilitates threading stock in restricted environments. TMCW's invention does not appear to address alignment of the stock with respect to the die.
None of the above references, taken alone or in combination, are seen as teaching or suggesting the presently claimed stock guide.